Rainfall
by Hamato Noskonia
Summary: For weeks he had suffered by thinking he'd never see her again. Then finally he found her, only to realize that Rayne is no longer who she was. She's been muted, powerless, her physical appearance altered. But the worst part is that Rayne has no memory of who she was. It's up to Raph and his brothers to save Rayne before it's too late, or they'll all be swallowed by the darkness.
1. 1: The Eighth Word

******Welcome back, readers! I know you want me to keep this A/N short, so before we start, I just want to say thank you to all those people who followed, favorited, and reviewed 'Rayne and the Turtles'. I couldn't have done it without you guys! :)**

**If you haven't read my story 'Rayne and the Turtles', then I highly recommend that you do because if you don't, then you'll have no idea what's going on here! Now I know that it seems tempting to just read this first and then read part one later (like I usually do :-P), but your brain will feel much better if you read 'Rayne and the Turtles' first!**

**And now, the story continues one month later! :D**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I can't sleep. Just the thought of it is like having someone place a bowl of candy on a table just for me; because sleep seemed so sweet right now. But as I walk towards the table, the candy morphed into a bowl full of cockroaches that squirmed around in a successful attempt to freak me out. I stopped and froze as the roaches crawled out of the bowl and headed straight for me, wiggling their antennas to tell me to run. But I couldn't run. I stomped on a few, but that hardly put a dent in the total number. They faded into pure black as they crawled up my legs, down my arms, and I fell, but the darkness kept coming. I was being drowned in a thick, sticky cocoon of black, helpless as it glued my body to the ground. I tried to scream, but it just poured into my mouth and down my throat, choking me, suffocating me...

My eyes shot open. I had drifted off again, and almost fell asleep; something I want to do but know that I can't, because every time I fall asleep I have nightmares much like the one above. And it's all because I have no idea how to get Rayne back.

One month ago, I had been searching for Rayne, trying to find out what happened to her. Then finally I found her...but she wasn't Rayne anymore. Everything she had was taken away from her: her appearence, her powers, her voice, even her memory. For the last month I have been trying to jog her memory, with little progress. She said that she had occasional flashes of memories, but they slip away before she can hold on them. As the weeks went by, she's become even more distant, more twitchy, and any memory she might have regained this past month is being lost along with one other thing: her sanity.

Something has been controlling her; a dark and persistent inner force that is changing her even more. Not just mentally, but physically too. Her platinum-blonde hair has been getting a shade darker every day, while her gray eyes have been getting paler and paler until they were practically white. Her fingernails have also been getting longer and more claw-like. She isn't Rayne anymore: she's Nari-Aeryn now, and Nari is slowly becoming...l can barely even think it...a _monster_.

What's been bothering me most of all, however, is that I have no idea how to get her back to normal. What will happen when her transformation comes to an end? What if she turns into an uncontrollable raging demon and it's too late to change her back? What if...what if she's _dying_ and there is nothing I can do to stop it?

Every night, it's like this. I just think about random stuff, doing my best to avoid falling asleep. To avoid the nightmares. But with each passing night, this becomes harder and harder, because the more I'm awake, the more I want to sleep. I felt my eyelids slowly slide down...and snap open again once more. I need coffee. I slipped out of my bed and headed into the living room, where I saw Nari-Aeryn lying on one of the beanbags. She looked like she was half asleep and half passed out. I sighed.

I walked into the kitchen and brewed up a cup of coffee. After pouring it into a random mug, I stirred in three teaspoons of sugar and dropped in an ice cube to help it cool faster. The ice cube made a cracking sound as it hit the burning liquid, and soon it melted completely. I leaned against the counter with the mug in my hands as I took a sip and studied the design on the side. There was a little blob, and in it were the words 'Warning: I gots NINJA SKILLZ and stuff'. Beside the blob was a little cartoon ninja in a fighting stance. _Hmm, I think we have another ninja one..._ I thought as I took another sip of my coffee and put it down. I rummaged around in the cupboard until I found what I was looking for: a clear plastic cup with another cartoon ninja on it. Mikey had written 'TURTLEY AWESOME!' beside him with a permanent marker. He also drawn an orange mask on the ninja, along with nun-chucks in each hand. He even drew a shell on him and colored him green.

I filled the cup halfway with water and put a straw in it. I then picked up my coffee mug in the other hand and took a sip from it as I walked into the living room. Nari was still in a collapsed position when I set the coffee and water down on the concrete, so I sat down beside her and brushed the dark hair away from her face. Rayne's face. A bit different, but still the same. Why did this even have to happen to her? It's not her fault that she is who she is. Or was. Rayne and her sisters are in the middle of something much bigger than themselves, and with all those bad guys out there after them, the best thing they can do is stay in hiding.

Then I think of my family and myself, and I know exactly how she feels. Both Rayne and the five of us have been misunderstood because of our appearance, and we both have villains who want to find us, giving us no choice but to hide. Speaking of family, I've gotten a lot more hot-headed around my bros lately: not that I want to admit it, but it's true. They've all been trying to help me out in their own way: Mikey tries to lighten the mood with jokes and water balloons, Donnie's been doing his best to find a cure for Nari, not to mention trying to un-mutate Timothy and Mr. O'Neil and probably working on four other projects at the same time.

"Nari..." I said quietly. "How will I ever get you cured?" Nari slowly opened one eye. Her iris was a very light gray; it looked cold and lifeless when framed with her dark hair.

"Nari?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Nari noticed the glass of water on the ground and picked it up. After a few sips, she put the cup down, picked up the pen and clipboard, and began to write in the corner of the page where there was still some space.

_**need to wirte tihs wlihe its alesep **_

**_skmotacns scerutiy cmarea mhigt hlep_**

I've gotten used to Nari's twitchy and jumbled writing, so I didn't have a problem reading it. But the eighth word...I'll have to look into that later. I looked up at Nari, but she had gone back to sleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as I picked up my cold coffee mug, and I saw her smile faintly as I left the room. I poured the rest of my cold coffee down the drain in the kitchen and left my mug in the sink.

The caffeine made me feel a little more awake as I started to walk back to my room, but stopped halfway and returned to Nari. Trying not to wake her, I quietly ripped the first piece of paper from the clipboard and carried it back to my room, where I pinned it to my wall with a sai. I crawled into bed, only feeling a little bit tired. I checked the alarm clock on my nightstand: it was 4:03. Morning training was in three hours.

Despite drinking two thirds of a cup of sugary coffee, my eyelids suddenly felt very heavy; all those sleepless nights must be winning over the coffee. I was slowly being pulled into the unpredictable world of sleep . . . and I didn't fight back.

* * *

**This chapter came out more like an intro than I thought it would. The next one will be in Leo's P.O.V, since I don't think I've ever written anything in Leo's P.O.V. and I want to give it a shot. Oh and don't forget to XxReViEwXx and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	2. 2: Skmotacns's Surprise

**If you have to go to the bathroom, go now. You don't want to miss this.**

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

I sat at the kitchen table eating my Space Heroes cereal. Mikey was to my right, Donnie was across the table from me, and Raph was at the far end of the table to my left. He was eating Froot Loops with a piece of paper and a pen in front of him.

"Whatchya doing, Raph?" asked Donnie as he munched on his cereal.

"Nari wrote something down last night, but the letters are too jumbled up for me to understand what she wrote. I have to unscramble this, 'cuz it might be a clue."

"I can figure it out for you if you want,"

"No." Raph's answer was simple but firm. "I can do this myself, Donnie."

Donnie sat back down in his chair without another word. "Do you have any possible leads so far?" I asked, trying to cut the tension.

"Nothing that makes sense." Raph scribbled some more letters onto the page, when suddenly he dropped the pen. It rolled away and clattered onto the floor, but Raph didn't seem to care.

"I got it," he said, his eyes not leaving the page. "it's gotta be right; it's the only one that makes sense."

"What does it say?" Mikey asked before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Raph pushed the page down the table for us to see. There were only four words on the page that weren't crossed out: **skmotacns **and **stockman's security camera**.

"Stockman's security camera?" asked Mikey.

"Of course!" exclaimed Donnie. "It's so obvious! If I can hack into Stockman's security footage and rewind to the day Rayne got kidnapped, we might be able to find out what it is that happened to her! I can't believe I never thought of that..."

"Then let's go!" said Raph, who was already done his cereal and stood up.

"Alright! We've gots ourselves a mission!" Mikey said as he did a fist pump in the air. "What do ya say, Leo?"

"Splinter told me to train you guys, so that's what I'm going to do. This will be our training today. Let's move!" We piled into the Shellraiser and drove away. No one said a word on the trip there except Mikey, who told me where to go. When we finally arrived, I parked the Shellraiser in an alley across the street from the lab and we hit the rooftops.

"There's cameras everywhere." announced Donnie. "I could hack into them, but that would take too much time."

"No problem." said Raph. He made some bird calls and a pigeon suddenly flew up to him and landed on his finger.

"Raph, what are you..." I said. Raph began to pet the pigeon, until he lifted his finger up and the bird flew away. I looked over at Donnie and Mikey, but they looked like they've seen this happen before. The pigeon landed on one one the skylights and squawked around, and soon there was a giant fleet of pigeons blocking every security camera. Raph motioned for us to move, and we all jumped down through the skylight. I saw Raph give the pigeons a thumbs up before following us down.

"Since when did you have the animal powers of a Disney Princess?" I asked Raph.

"That, Leo, is a story for another day." Raph began to walk forward but then quickly turned around, causing Leo to almost bump into him. "And if you call me a Disney Princess one more time, you will have to get Donnie to surgically remove my fist from your eye socket. Coprenday?"

"Coprenday. Now move your shell, we haven't got all day."

"Come on, guys!" said Donnie. "According to these blueprints I downloaded onto my T-Phone, the control room is just down this hall." We ran down the hall, and I made sure to check behind us every once in a while to see if we were being followed. So far, the coast was clear.

"Here!" Donnie said as he stopped in front of a door. Mikey pulled on the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"It says push, idiot." said Raph, who pushed the door open and walked inside. We followed him in. The control room was the size of a large walk-in closet, and apparently doubled as a storage room. There were random papers on the floor, despite the two filing cabinets in the corner. A few long forgotten boxes were scattered around the room adding to the mess. Several screens that showed different parts of the lab were built into one wall. Donnie sat down in the computer chair and tapped away at the keyboard, starting his hacking process.

"Raph, Mikey, you two search around for any useful information. I'll stand guard in case someone comes." I said. They nodded and I went into the hall.

I stayed close to the walls, making sure to pick up every little sound. I slowly peeked around the corner and saw a lone guard mouser coming this way. _Should I slice it in half? No, then Stockman would lose the signal and know something is up._ I jumped up onto the ceiling and let the mouser pass, then hopped down and walked back into the control room.

"Donnie, are you done yet?" I asked.

"Almost. It appears that Baxter has updated his firewall." replied Donnie. He tapped a few more keys. "Okay, got it! Guys, come look at this." Raph and Mikey stopped ripping up paper and we crowded around Donnie as he clicked the play button on the video.

Baxter was standing behind a big control panel, and in front of that was some kind of glass tube/chamber thing. Dogpound walked in, carrying a squirming green-haired girl. John was watching Baxter from the edge of the screen as Baxter walked up to them.

"Rayne..." whispered Raph.

"Welcome to my lab," said Baxter. "of DOOM!"

"Of doom?" Rayne said. "Dude, that is _so_ old." I took a quick glance at Raph. His eyes were locked on the screen, and I could tell that hearing her voice for the first time in over a month had made him hold his breath. I looked back at the screen.

"_Anyways_, Bradford, put her in the chamber." ordered Baxter. Dogpound carried Rayne over to the glass tube and tossed her inside before slamming the door. Rayne was frantically pounding on the glass, but it did nothing but make _boomf_ sounds.

"Alright, you two are dismissed." Baxter said. John and Dogpound left.

"You're probably wondering what I'm going to do to you." said Baxter. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to set you free, but not yet." He pushed some buttons on the control panel as he got the machine ready for whatever it was that it was going to do. "Now, I thought about maybe using you as bait to get the Turtles to bring me Terra, but I decided not to risk losing you."

"You'll never find Terra!" screamed Rayne. "The Turtles are keeping her safe, and they'll kick your sorry ass when they come and rescue me!" Baxter laughed.

"Foolish girl; the Turtles don't even know where you are! You think you can just send them a text whenever you want and they'll come and save you? I already thought ahead and made sure that the little prison downstairs didn't have cell reception. Face it, girly: you're doo...I mean, there's no hope for you now!" Suddenly, the chamber started to hum and vibrate slightly. "In a few minutes, no one will know who you are!" yelled Baxter as he slammed his hand down on an oversized button that dramatically dominated a large portion of the control panel.

Then there was electricity. It wrapped itself around the chamber and filled up the inside as Rayne fell to her knees, her mouth open in a scream that got weaker with every passing second. It covered her hair, turning it platinum blonde and shortening it. More electricity traveled through a big cord that connected to the control panel, when suddenly Baxter pulled a lever and everything stopped.

Baxter opened a hatch in the side of the panel and pulled out a mutagen canister. But instead of mutagen there was something else: some kind of swirling turquoise essence. Baxter placed the canister on the top of the control panel before brushing the junk off of a random table. He rolled the table over to the chamber and put Rayne's unconscious body on the table then threw a tarp over it and wheeled it off to another room, where we knew John was waiting.

Donnie paused the video.

"Raph?" asked Donnie. Raph still had his eyes fixed on the screen, not moving, not blinking, and apparently not breathing.

"Dude...snap out of it, bro." said Mikey.

"My turn." I said. I slapped Raph across the face. "Earth to Raph!"

"Okay, okay! I'm awake! Jeez!"

"We have to get that canister." I said. "Then we can discuss our next move back at the Lair." I opened the door to leave, and saw Baxter standing directly in front of us holding a very advanced looking gun.

"Surprise," said Baxter as he raised the gun.

* * *

**Now the story is finally picking up! :D**

**{sidenote: I saw 'Mikey Gets Shellacne' yesterday and it's officially my fav episode because of how much I laughed. I literally had to pause it because I was choking like I've never choked before, which was followed by suffocation and then finally a slow, painful death. And OMFG THE BREAKFAST SCENE XD I officially worship Ciro Nieli}**


End file.
